Past Transgressions
by BigBadWolfyBoy
Summary: Light has begun to fade from this world. It is a world that I have been told to redeem, to make pure once again. The war was over, it seemed. But as anyone should know, nothing lasts forever, especially in a place where angels feared to tread. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey everyone!

So, I finally decided to try my hand at a _Gabriel_ fanfic after watching the movie & absolutely loving it. However, I was discouraged about writing and how this would be received as it is a sequel to _Gabriel_ and has new characters of my own creation.

But what really prompted me to post it was learning of the untimely passing of Andy Whitfield on September 11, 2011. This is dedicated in his memory.

**I do not own anything save for the new characters I have created from my own imagination.**

* * *

><p>Light has begun to fade from this world. It is a world that I have been told to redeem, to make pure once again. Two names are fixed in my mind as I travel to my destination; the whirlwind of lights that bombard me as I spiral downward reminds me that "They" have cast me out.<p>

A simple command was given – bring back the Light and destroy the Darkness. The command had been given to seven before me, only one of my fellow brothers, an Arc, succeeded. Gabriel.

He hadn't returned, but instead had fallen, and chose to live life as a mortal with another fallen Arc, Amatiel.

The war was over, it seemed. But as anyone should know, nothing lasts forever, especially in a place where angels feared to tread.

* * *

><p>The first breath I take is one that ignites my new form on fire, the new sensations causing my mind to swim. My hands reach out, pulling the moist ground toward my new form, and clumping the earth together as my fingers curl into my palm.<p>

As my eyes adjust, I look down to my hands, blinking until they come into focus. I slowly release my grip on the dirt and let it fall back to the ground, lifting my right hand up shakily. The mud stains my olive complexion.

I try to speak. The sound comes out in a blunder of the word. I try again. The same thing happens. Something sparks inside me, what I can only guess would be frustration, and I turn my gaze to the darkened sky, yelling up to it.

For how long I do so, I am not sure. The concept of time is still new. I push myself upwards to stand and I fall. I try and fail, try and fail, until finally I am able to stand on my own two feet.

The other tasks are a little easier and soon my feet are taking me toward the city. I pull the hood of my coat over more, concealing my face, and blazing blue eyes, keeping my gaze lowered.

_I have to find them,_ the thought repeats in my mind. _I have to find Gabriel and Amatiel._

* * *

><p>As I take in my new surroundings, my feet lead me in a definite direction, as if possessed. I find myself wondering what this world was like before Gabriel had brought the light back. It must've been beautiful.<p>

But the cloud of Darkness was back, sucking the life out of this place.

I walk by pieces of shattered glass, thinking nothing of it until I realize that I don't actually know what I look like. Curiosity takes over. I back track and carefully bend down, taking one of the bigger pieces into my hand, and looking down into it.

My eyes blaze blue, contrasting sharply against my olive skin and short black hair. A goatee adorns my face, causing my lips to stand out. I smile. My teeth are white and straight. Perfect.

I place the piece back on the filthy ground, nicking my finger as I do so. The crimson liquid slides out of the cut. I heal it and wipe off the remainder of whatever was on the alleyway floor onto my coat. I gather that I am taller than most other men, for the ones I have seen are not terribly tall but not terribly short either; average. I was taller than average.

I start walking again; gaze downcast, and my feet have a mind of their own. There's something instinctual about it all. Like something is pulling towards a destination that only my subconscious is aware of. I keep walking, listening to people as I pass by, some talk about the condition of this place, others offer themselves to others for a price, and some peddle poison.

My hands clench into fists and a new feeling spreads. Not frustration. I now knew what that felt like. No, it's something else, perhaps…disappointment? Gabriel brought back the light to this place and these people had taken it for granted.

I sigh deeply and glance around. Something feels…off. I become still as possible, forcing my new senses into overdrive, and then I hear it…

"N-No, please, stay away from me…" A young woman pleas.

Cruel chuckles answer her. "C'mon now, love," the voice is tinged with an accent. "We just want to 'ave some fun with ya…"

My feet are moving of their own accord again, my hand slips into my jacket and wraps about the gun in my shoulder holster.

"B'sides, ya gotta become a woman sometime sweet'art…" Another voice taunts menacingly. "We can 'elp ya with that…"

The girl's scream becomes nothing more than a muffled shriek against the beefy hand of one of her attackers. The other continues to laugh, clearly amused by her distress. My gun in pulled out and ready to aim as I round the corner into the alleyway and what I see has the muscles in my jaw clenching.

The young woman's shirt has been ripped open, one man holds her arms pinned above her head, the other man's pants are open.

All three look to me. The girl's eyes are wide, full of fear and then a second later hope that she'll be saved. The men's eyes, however, are not normal, for they blaze a deep red around the iris and an orangish-yellow bleeds out into the pupil. These are members of the Darkness.

There is no warning shot. I aim and squeeze the trigger, hitting the man pinning the girl square in the forehead. He falls back, releasing her wrists, and stays still against the brick wall that is the dead end mark of this alleyway.

I aim again, but the second man is quicker, grabbing the girl, and placing a blade against her throat.

"Careful now. Wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of an innocent now would ya?" He asks, giving a cruel smile with rotten teeth.

I know I could move as quickly as I'd need to, but I don't want to chance it. There's something familiar about his hostage that causes me to want to do this neatly. I slowly loosen the grip on my gun until it does nothing more than dangle on my finger.

"Drop it," the man commands. I let it fall…and wait.

"Let her go," I say and my voice is a smooth baritone. "Your quarrel is with me now."

The man hesitates, looking to the girl and then to me, and I notice that the pressure of the knife on her throat lessens the more he seems to think about it. He knows this place is based on fear and that his current captive wouldn't dare rat him out due to the fear that has been instilled in her and all the people of this place.

"S'pose your right," He says slowly, moving the blade away.

_Any second now,_ I think as I feel my fingers twitch, ready for action.

The man looks to the girl, then grabs her, and throws her harshly against the wall. She stumbles and hits her head, falling to the cold dirty concrete.

"Can't 'ave any witnesses," He says smoothly then strikes, slashing with his blade. I dart out of the way quickly, throw a hard punch that knocks him off balance in his second attempt, and then crouch down, finding my gun, and as he runs forward once more, I let loose another round.

He crashes to the ground and for a moment, all is silent. Two members down.

I holster my weapon and then move over to the girl, rousing her a bit.

"Where do you live?" I ask, moving to carefully brush a piece of dark brown hair out of her eyes, a gesture which she flinches at. "I mean you no harm," I say slowly.

She watches me for what feels like an eternity before she licks her lips and responds, "A loft not far from here in the warehouse district."

I nod and then move to take her gently into my arms. Once I have her securely placed in them our gazes meet and her eyes are an extraordinary dark blue color.

"What is your name?" she asks.

"Just know that you are safe with me," I respond as I begin to carry her out of the alleyway and towards her home.

"I'd like to know the name of my Guardian angel," she says after a moment and I'm slightly caught off guard by her term for me.

Again our gazes lock. I see determination in her eyes. I relent despite knowing that doing so could be dangerous.

"Obediah."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so there's the first chapter! Please let me know what you think! Concstructive criticism only, please! No flames!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey everyone! **So** sorry for the wait, life has been throwing me some real curveballs and obstacles to overcome and deal with lately.

As stated before, I've finally decided to try my hand at a _Gabriel_ fanfic after watching the movie & absolutely loving it. However, I was discouraged about writing and how this would be received as it is a sequel to _Gabriel_ and has new characters of my own creation.

But what really prompted me to post it was learning of the untimely passing of Andy Whitfield on September 11, 2011. This is dedicated in his memory.

**I do not own anything save for the new characters I have created from my own imagination.**

* * *

><p>I return my attention forward, eyes set on the road, feeling that familiar tug again. However, something is different about it…the pull is stronger than before, but why? I glance down to the girl and find that her dark blue eyes haven't left my face since I began walking with her still cradled in my arms.<p>

A new sensation occurs, one of many that have so far caught me off guard – my heart is racing, palms sweaty, and something swirls about in my stomach. Am I sick? Injured? My brows knit together as I try to figure it out.

"You're new here," she says after a moment - it's a statement, not a question - her voice causing my pulse to quicken, but not in the same way it had when I was facing off against her attackers.

I look away once more, trying to focus more on the pull I was feeling.

"A strong, silent type, hmm?" she says and she lets out a light chuckle, a sweet sound in such a desolate place.

"Yes, I am new," I reply, knowing that it'd be useless to lie.

"And you came here?" she asks, her voice full of surprise. "You chose to come to _hell_ instead of stay where you were, Obediah?"

_Hell._ This young girl already has a sense of what hell is, deals with it every day, and gets lucky to get home alive. She's not meek. No, I can sense a strength in her, something that feels oddly akin to my own. A battle begins to duel in my head, she's human and though I have a human body, I know I am not.

"Those men, who do they work for?" I ask in a tone meant for her ears alone and I feel her stiffen in my arms, shifting her weight so that she might jump out of them and take her best shot at freedom. "I meant what I told you before, I mean you no harm."

She lets out a snort. "Look, Obie, it's not that I'm not grateful for your help back there with those two scumbags but no one does something like that without wanting something in return, something that isn't harmful."

_Hostility._ My mind registers it quickly and I cannot blame her for acting in such a way. Her mindset of their being a hero to save the defenseless girl was a long forgotten dream in this cruel world. The Darkness had seen to that, had mad sure that no one dared dream of their being any good left in people.

Despite the strong pull to quickly get to my destination, to find Gabriel and Amatiel, I stop. Watching the young woman closely before I set her down on her feet, moving a hand out to try to steady her only to have it be swatted away.

"Not everyone is bad," I say after a moment.

"Bullshit." Her small hands wipe the dirt from her clothing and she puts her arms about her chest to compensate for her ripped shirt. "I can go on from here."

She begins to walk off and I follow behind her.

"I said that I can take care of myself. I don't need a shadow," she hisses angrily.

The right corner of my lip quirked upwards. "I was your Guardian Angel only moments ago."

"Yeah, well, stuff changes. I know that all too well," she says as she turns back around and starts walking away.

I watch her, already knowing that once I set her down I'd made the decision that I was going to follow her whether she liked it or not. Yes, I'd be her shadow for now. After all, I was still being pulled in the direction she was going.

She didn't need me to watch out for her. Fine. I would simply stay far enough behind that I wouldn't arouse her suspicion.

My orders remained the same – _Find Gabriel and Amatiel_ – and I needed to complete at least that one task for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so there's the second chapter! Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism only, please! No flames!<strong>

**Sorry for it being such a short chapter, but I figured it was better than nothing.**

**Also, any name suggestions for the girl would be much appreciated! Thanks. ^_^**


End file.
